One Sweet Day
by sparklepop777
Summary: Oneshot. Izzie comes into Meredith's hospital room to ask the question that's been nagging her ever since Meredith woke up. Denny and Ellis are here too!


**A little procrastination one-shot that I made up...it's a little fluffy and sad, but I think it's pretty good. The song is _One Sweet Day_ by Mariah Carey. The characters are Shonda's. That scene on Thursday at the very end, and with Meredith and her mother saying goodbye was just beautiful. :D **

_

* * *

_

_Sorry I never told you_

_**All I wanted to say**_

**_And now it's too late to hold you_**

_**'Cause you've flown away**_

**_So far away_  
**

**Izzie stood outside Meredith's room with her head against the door. From this angle, Meredith couldn't see her, and Izzie didn't know why she had such a problem with going into Meredith's room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What she wanted to ask was definitely borderline. She wondered how she had the nerve to even think about it at all. So she didn't move.**

"**Izzie, damn it, if you're going to come in, come in. Either that or go away because you're making me freaking nervous banging your head against my door!"**

**Busted. Izzie pushed the door open. It gave her a little impulse, and she grabbed the nearest chair to drag it up against Meredith's hospital bed without thinking. She sat down, scooting it away from the other chair that was always up against Meredith's bedside; that was Christina's chair, and nobody, not even the nurses, moved it.**

"**How are you doing?" Izzie asked.**

"**I'm fine," Meredith answered. "I'm the same I was the last time you came in here to check on me, which was about…an hour ago. What's up?"**

"**I'm sorry," said Izzie immediately, "about your mom."**

**Meredith shook her head. Don't be. And she had that look on her face again. Izzie could swear that the light shone a little brighter in the room, and she was intrigued by the extreme…look of peace on her friend's face, one that she had never seen before.**

"**Meredith, can I ask you something? When you were…do you remember…did you see?"**

**The look on her face broke Meredith's heart. She wondered what she was supposed to do. Was she allowed to tell? Was Izzie better off not knowing?**

**Meredith reached out and grabbed her hands. Izzie was practically twisting them into shreds. For some reason, the sight of her frail friend reaching out, and grasping her hands with more strength that she should have had, sent the tears spilling over Izzie's face.**

"**I just…I miss him."**

"**I miss her too," said Meredith softly.**

_**Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me**_

**_It keeps me alive  
Alive_  
**

"**He was here today in the hallway," said Izzie suddenly, and Meredith lifted her head to look. "He's here. He's not completely gone. And sometimes, I can be having the worst day and he'll just…be there. Like heaven opens up and lets him through every once in a while."**

"**Sometimes you touch," whispered Meredith, putting her arm around Izzie's head, which she had laid down on the bed next to her.**

"**God, when you were…there, and I saw you…I didn't know what to do," said Izzie. "It was like seeing him all over again. If I had lost you…I don't know what I would have done."**

**A tear dropped from Meredith's eye to her hand. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I did that to all of you. I'm sorry."**

"**I just need to know that I'm not crazy," said Izzie. "Am I?"**

"**Let me ask you something," said Meredith, fighting to breathe normally. "Do you believe? Do you believe he's here with you?"**

"**Is belief enough?" asked Izzie.**

"**Iz, it's everything."_  
_**

**_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_**

**_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_**

**_And I know eventually we'll be together_**

**_One sweet day_  
**

"**So this is how it works, huh?" said Ellis, looking around at her setting.**

"**This is how it works," said Denny.**

**Ellis nodded. "I think it's better this way."  
**

_**Darling I never showed you**_

_**Assumed you'd always be there**_

**_I took your presence for granted_**

_**But I always cared**_

**_And I miss the love we shared_  
**

"**Do you miss it?" asked Ellis.**

"**Do you?" asked Denny.**

"**God, I'd do everything different," said Ellis. "I picked my path and I missed a lot."**

"**I don't know why I was taken away from her," Denny admitted. "Yet neither of us sound regretful."**

"**Meredith has made up for everything that I ever missed," said Ellis, stature soldierlike and rigid as it had been all her life. "I just pray that she can make it with everything I have done to her."**

"**She's a strong girl," said Denny.**

"**I know," said Ellis. "Deep down, I think she has a chance."**

"**Izzie has a chance," said Denny. "I want her to be okay."**

"**I lost someone I loved too," said Ellis. "What's done is done. How long are we going to be down here?"**

"**A while," said Denny. "There are others here. What do you think?"**

"**I think that I'm not going to be as nearly bored as I first thought."  
**

**_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_**

**_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_**

**_And I know eventually we'll be together_**

**_One sweet day_  
**

"**You think there's a heaven?" asked Izzie. "I know that we're doctors and we're not supposed to believe in it, but…I don't know. As a person, don't you think about it?"**

"**All I know is that while you're here, you have to live. Death sucks."**

**Izzie laughed. "Death really sucks." Suddenly she grabbed Meredith's hand and sat up straight. "He's here," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
**

**_Although the sun will never shine the same again_**

**_I'll always look to a brighter day_**

**_Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep_**

**_You will always listen as I pray_  
**

"**What?" asked Ellis.**

"**It's her," said Denny. "It's Izzie."**

"**You live for these moments," said Ellis. Denny raised an eyebrow at her. "So to speak," she added, then stopped.**

"**She's here. She's here with Izzie."**

"**Of course," said Denny.**

"**I love you," whispered Ellis.**

"**She can't hear you," said Denny.**

"**Shut up. What do you know?"**

**Denny rolled his eyes.  
**

**_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_**

**_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_**

**_And I know eventually we'll be together_**

**_One sweet day_ **

Meredith scooted away from Izzie. It was her own way of giving Izzie her moment. She stopped in the middle of moving though.

"**Mom?"**

"**Is she here too?" asked Izzie.**

"**I love you too, Mom."**

"**We're turning into a Lifetime movie," laughed Izzie, wiping her eyes.**

"**I think that just this once, it's okay," smiled Meredith.**

_**Sorry I never told you**_

**_All I wanted to say_ **

_

* * *

_

Please review!!!


End file.
